Shadow of Love
by tenoh alexs
Summary: El pasado de Reira y de grupo Trapnest es incierto, alguien de su pasado vuelve por circustancias ajenas a la musica. Nana y Hachi ayudaran a hikaru ¿se integrara a alguno de los grupos?. no soy buna en sumarios por fa deje sus comentarios


**Shadow of love**

"**Prométeme que tu también perdonaras"…**

_" Me da gusto verte … Reira "_

El correr de las cortinas por parte de la mucama anunciaba que era tiempo de despertar, no recordaba; hacia tanto tiempo que la luz del sol no le molestaba a sus ojos, a su alma, su corazón; al parecer su compañero (Takumi) ya se había levantado, no quiso hablar en la noche, el hecho de que él le había preguntado que le sucedía y que solo salio de sus labios un "nada" fue como la derrota de una guerra que creía abandonada miro a su compañero que no insistió y al fin se había dado cuenta había caído en la monotonía de una relación inexistente.

A muy duras penas se sentó al borde de la cama en su mente imágenes jugaban mostrando varias faces pero solo una en especial se repetía constantemente ° Hikaru ° ° ¿ por que nos volvimos a encontrar ? °, ° ¿Por qué me sonreíste? ° no entendía la actitud de aquella persona que fue parte de su vida, no entendía el por que de esa sonrisa cuando en la ultima ocasión la miro con total odio y depresión que en ese entonces no le importo; pero por que le dolía el corazón.

"Hace mucho que no estoy en Tokio …Nishino vieras todo aquí es muy distinto ya " pensaba mientras miraba al cielo cerro los ojos dejando que el viento se llevara su pequeña pena. Bajo el rostro y abrió nuevamente los ojos para observar que estaba justo frente aun local donde su venta era especialmente cigarrillos y sonrió a su pesar, " bueno ahora si no cuidaras que elimine mi vicio" y empezó a caminar al interior del local. Encontró rápidamente su marca de cigarrillos "SevenStars"…

!!! Hikaruuu ¡¡¡ -- gritaba una chica de frondosa cabellera castaña corriendo y agitando la mano en señal de que estaba llegando. Hikaru volteo y observo a la chica que corría, sonrió mientras alzaba su brazo y saludando.

Hikaru -- Michiru ja … por que tan agitada? --

Michiru -- logre ah … inscribirme ah … en todas mis asignaturas ah … -- comentaba mientras trataba de recuperar el aire por su loca carrera.

Hikaru -- tranquila je a ver respira y me acabas de contar OK -- mientras ayudaba con su morral a Michiru.

Michiru -- si ah… (cuando recupero el aire se enderezo ) ahhh gracias Hikaru -- y sonrió ambas chicas comenzaron a reír por la cómica escena que había propiciado pero Michiru noto que en la mano izquierda de Hikaru había un cigarrillo encendido

Hikaru -- ¿que sucede? Michiru -- pregunto cuando esta dejo de reír y la miro

Michiru --¿ por que estas fumando ? (observo el rostro detenidamente de hikaru) te … te tropezaste con ella cierto? Si te viera Nishino …-- acto seguido le quito el cigarrillo tirándolo al suelo pisándolo para apagarlo por completo Hikaru se quedo mirándola, la joven de cabello castaño la había sorprendido parecía conocerla tan bien que sabia por que tenia esa mirada y ese cigarrillo en la mano, solo puedo afirmar con la cabeza y comento.

Hikaru -- si, y es irónico … por que mi única reacción fue sonreírle y decirle _" Me da gusto verte … Reira " _y me di media vuelta caminando --

Michiru -- eso fue ayer ¿verdad?, por eso no fuiste a ver mi calefacción --

Hikaru -- intente ir de verdad pero todos esos recuerdos … créeme no hubiera arreglado tu calefacción por mas que lo intentase y hubiera terminado enojándome por nada --

Michiru -- si comprendo, mmm entonces hoy iras por que … ayer pase algo de frió -- dejo mostrar una sonrisa tierna se podría decir que casi infantil a la que Hikaru desarmo no pudo negarse

Hikaru -- esta bien y para remediar mi falta te parece si vamos ahora mismo … y te compro la comida de paso, ¿te parece? -- Michiru tomo el brazo de Hikaru y ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar rumbo al apartamento de Michiru.

En el estudio de Trapnest

Naoki jugaba un poco con las baquetas mientras que ren platicaba por su móvil con yassu, takumi estaba cerca de una ventana ayudando a contaminar el aire tanto adentro como afuera con un puro de mala calidad pero que según el era de los mejores. Todos esperaban a Reira que aparecer había tenido un ataque de ansiedad el día anterior puesto que por esa razón se interrumpió el ensayo del día para la nueva canción que takumi había escrito. En eso la puerta fuera de la consola de grabación dejo entrar a la vocalista del grupo llevaba unos jeans negros y una blusa de color azul cielo; unos lentes azules cubrían escasamente sus ojeras por el mal sueño. Ren termino su llamada y no pudo evitar preguntar.

Ren -- ¿ si no te sientes bien solo tienes que decirlo ? -- mientras tocaba su frente para sentir su temperatura, naoki también se acerco y takumi se limitaba a mirarlos

Reira -- estoy bien ren, solo algo cansada --

Naoki -- en serio reira te ves algo pálida -- comento el baterista

Reira -- no soy un enferma Terminal, solo es cansancio además kaeda se enojara si no sacamos esta canción hoy, si lo hacemos mañana será libre para todos ¿entienden?

Ren -- segura?… Entonces comencemos --

Takumi -- será esa canción otra vez? -- pregunto con cierta molestia

Naoki -- todos quedamos de acuerdo --

Ren -- si hubieras estado aquí quizás hubieras opinado y estaríamos grabando talvez otra canción -- aparecer empezaba una discusión takumi no estuvo en la junta anterior al grupo con el representante y productor para la elección de canciones por pasar la noche con Nana (hachi)

Takumi -- como quieran, serán mejor que comencemos no quiero que se interrumpa la grabación ahora por mi culpa -- se alejo de la ventana aventando lo poco de su cigarro a por la misma y se encamino a su bajo y pronto el resto se encamino cada uno a su instrumento, la batería y la guitarra mientras reira tomaba un pandero y de acercaba al micrófono.

La música inundaba la pieza que era la sala de aquel departamento no muy lejos de la Escuela de Arte, - "Winter sleep" de Trapnest - anunciaba el locutor de radio; mientras con destornillador en mano Hikaru miraba el aparato transmisor de dicha señal; conocía su voz demasiado bien como para que pasara desapercibida a sus sentidos. Michiru quien llevaba una charola con un par de tragos de jugo de uva; la observaba desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina sabia que el corazón de la chica de cabello castaño oscuro seguía perteneciéndole a la dueña de tal excepcional voz, la integrante de trapnest.

_Remember _

La conoció en Italia hacia poco mas de un año al principio cuando tropezaron en una de tanta callejuelas de roma, pensó que era un chico por su forma de vestir y por la voz (en esos días hikaru tenia una fuerte gripa y su voz se veía afectada por tal estado de salud) miro una figura de compleción media delgada era mas alta que ella (y michiru tiene la misma estatura que Reira) cabello castaño oscuro, ojos de color café claro (como si fuesen miel) tez morena clara llevaba lentes con forma casi rectangular y al parecer le costaba trabajo comunicarse con las personas su italiano no era muy bueno. Michiru la observaba desde su caballete era estudiante de arte y estaba de intercambio en Italia se fijo en como aquel "chico" regresaba a un auto pequeño al parecer no venia solo platicaba con alguien mas otro joven de cabello negro y corto también con lentes pero oscuros .

''' me esta mirando ''' ambos jóvenes se habían dado cuenta que michiru había notado su presencia, fue hikaru quien se encamino a ella; le sonrió y amablemente le pregunto.

_End remember_

Hikaru -- Michiru ¿te sucede algo? … te quedaste callada-- la chica de cabello castaño claro salio por fin de su recuerdos.

Michiru -- ah … si descuida solo me acorde de algo -- ''' que bien, por poco y me cacha ''', pensó la joven

Hikaru -- ya esta tu calefacción -- agrego la chica mas alta.

Continuara…


End file.
